Snakes
Snake Snake is a quest element that can be obtained by accomplishing Slither.io Quest. There's no alternative of obtaining it so you can't buy it with gems or shards. But Snake has a fusion of Nature and Poison/Medusa(an unofficial element), however, you can't fuse them unless you accomplish the quest. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Medium Speed : Fast Spells Fanged Mouth User stuns their opponent and slithers around them, ready to bite their head, delivering poison damage over time. -->The user will stun their opponent in place by punching them. And then they slither towards the target. The caster will open its mouth wide and them bite the player's head, which deals 120 ~ 240 damage and 23 ~ 46 poison damage for 6 seconds, dealing a total of 258 ~ 516 damage. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. *''Consumes 350 mana '' Venomous Shots User charges multiple orbs around them which are lobbed at the mouse cursor's position, dealing high damage. -->The user will glow in their area in poison, preparing to charge and lob multiple orbs that will slowly take away the caster's luminiscence. In total, there are 16 orbs shot. Each do 13 ~ 26 damage, dealing a total of 208 ~ 416 damage. Each orb poisons the hit enemy by 14 for 3 seconds(per 0.5 seconds). It will also cause smaller orbs to pop out from the bigger ones as they explode, dealing thrice less damage. There is no range limit for lobbing the projectiles, however. This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 650 shards * Note : '''You can't move whilst lobbing orbs, so it's best to use them in a safe and hidden place. * '''Note 2 : '''The way you lob it is like the A.K.E.E from PvZ 2. '''Ambush User transforms into a snake, crawls on the ground, and then rises up after a second click, or waiting for 6 seconds. -->The user turns into a green snake. They will burrow the soil and slither on the ground and follow the direction of the mouse cursor. After a second click, the caster will rise from the ground and push away everyone nearby, although it does not deal damage. The caster can also wait for 6 seconds while crawling on 150 speed. This transportation spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 270 mana and costs 750 shards Poison Staff User raises a staff that creates a beam of poison that chain to multiple players and leave a trail of venom after the process. --> The user equips a staff, raises it, there forth come out a huge green beam that will be shot on the direction of the cursor, dealing 125 ~ 275 damage, along with 75 burn dmg for 3 seconds, dealing a total of 350 ~ 500 damage, making it the highest-damaging projectile spell. It also has a special ability of which it can chain mail with players 20 studs near them, dealing -50 damage until no more damage can be inflicted, yet poison is identically the same. This projectile spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 900 shards Venom User turns into a horrific black creature that can stretch out body appendages that grasp any nearby opponents and bite them, dealing massive damage and poison damage. -->The user will gradually turn black for 4 seconds, and then multiple body appendages (colored black) are stretched from the caster's back, which will grasp a player before they were able to escape after the spell castment. The users who near the caster after casting the ultimate are the unlucky ones. They are pulled towads the caster and then they are bitten and 250 ~ 500 health sucked away from them, which also includes 25 poison damage for 4 seconds. This ult has a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1250 shards